hist140fandomcom-20200215-history
References
References “Agriculture.” Country Studies Federal Research Division of the Library of Congress. 2009. http://countrystudies.us/panama/46.htm. Akers, P. 2008. Reframing employment relations: the case for neo-pluralism. Industrial Relations Journal 33: 2-19 Black, Jan Knippers. "Introduction: Understanding the Persistence of Inequity." In Latin America, its Problems and its Promise a Multidisciplinary Introduction, 4th ed., ed. Jan Knippers Black, 1-20. Boulder Colo.: Westview Press, 2005. Briggs III, 1LT Clarence E., Operation Just Cause. Harrisburg: Stackpole Books, 1990. Central Intelligence Agency. The World Factbook. Available at: . Chasteen, John Charles. Born in Blood and Fire: A Concise History of Latin America , 2d ed. New York: Norton, 2006. Conniff, Michael L. Panama and the United States: The Forced Alliance. Athens, Gerogia: University of Georgia Press, 2002. Dagenbach, D. 1999. Some thought on teaching a pluralistic history in the history and systems of psychology course. Teaching of Psychology 26: 22-28 Earle, Peter. The Sack of Panama: Captain Morgan and the Battle for the Caribbean. New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1981. “The French Era.”''Timeline of Events.'' 2008. Panama Canal Museum. 5 Feb. 2010. <http://panamacanalmuseum.org> Gordon Marshall. "dependency theory." A Dictionary of Sociology. 1998. Encyclopedia.com. 21 Apr. 2010 <http://www.encyclopedia.com>. Greene, Julie. The Canal Builders. New York: The Penguin Press, 2009. Greene, Graham. 1984. Getting to know the general: the story of an involvement. Lester & Orpen Dennys Publishers, Toronto. Lindsay-Poland, John. Emperors in the Jungle: The hidden history of the U.S. in Panama. American encounters/global interactions. Durham: Duke University Press, 2003. Medina, B., H.M. Guzman, and J.M. Mair. 2007. Failed recovery of a collapsed scallop (Argopecten ventricosus) fishery in Las Perlas Archipelago, Panama. Journal of Shellfish Research. 26(1): 9-16. Meditz, SW and DM Hanratty, editors. 1987. Panama: A country study. Washington: GPO for the Library of Congress. Merry, SE. 1988. Legal Pluralism. Law & Society Review 22: 869-896 Mitchell, SD and MR Dietrich. 2006. Integration without unification: an argument for pluralism in the biological sciences. American Naturalist 168: S73-S79. Murillo, Lewis E. The Noriega Mess: the Drugs, the Canal, and Why America Invaded. Berkeley: Video-Books, 1995. “Panama: Economic and Political Outline.” The Federation of International Trade Associations. Export Enterprises SA: 2010. http://fita.org/countries/panama.html. "Protests in Panama over new “US” naval bases." Latin American Weekly Report 12 Nov 2009: n. pag. Web. 21 Apr 2010. Ray, James Lee, and Thomas Webster. "Dependency and Economic Growth in Latin America ." International Studies Quarterly 22.3 (1978): 412. Web. 22 Apr 2010. Rudolph, Gloria. Panama’s Poor: Victims, Agents, and Historymakers. Gainesville, Florida: University Press of Florida, 1999. Salanti, A and E Screpanti. 1997. Pluralism in economics: New perspectivesin history and methodology. Edward Elgar Publishing, Brookfield, Vermont Storrs, S.L. Panama Canal: chronology of events and background documents. Washington D.C.: U.S. Govt. Print. 1977. US Dept. of State. Background Note: Panama. Dec. 2009. 22 April 2010. Woolsey, L.H. 1937. The new treaties between the United States and Panama. American Journal of International Law 31: 297-300. Zimbalist, Andrew and John Weeks. Panama at the Crossroads: Economic Development and Political Change in the Twentieth Century. Los Angeles: University of California Press, 1991.